


Perception

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Episode tags [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e06 Point of View, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Point of View missing scenes.AU happy ending for Dr Samantha because it was too depressing.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Episode tags [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652002
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Perception

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine I love them but they belong to Stargate

**“Hey, hey, hey! Are you Carters going to be able to figure this out?”** He asked them.

“ **We'll figure it out.”** They said in unison.

The alternate Samantha Carter experienced the entropic cascade failure once more.

“ **We have to figure it out.”** Carter says to Jack.

“Yeah.” He said looking concerned towards Samantha. Her episode end and she looks pale. “You okay?” he asked her.

“I will be.” She said softly. “Thanks.” She said with a smile.

He tapped the table uncertain for a second and muttered “I’ll leave you to it—you collectively—you both—Sam’s.” He turned to leave and almost bumped into another machine, he stopped himself then shuffled out the room.

Samantha laughed “He’s just like my Jack.”

Carter looked at her and a smile upturned a little “Yeah, yeah that’s the Colonel.” She admitted before her eyebrow furrowed trying to concentrate on the device. 

Samantha smiled “You like him.” She said knowingly.

“What?!” Carter said her head popping up then quickly objected “No-I don’t—“she paused and then amended herself “Well—yes I do, like him you know, but I don’t like him, _like him_.”

“Yeah you do, You like him.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up as she gasped then she straighten her face “Look the Colonel is a great CO—just _fantastic_ actually—but air force regulations—”

“Okay literally screw the regulations Sam.” Samantha objected, she watched as Carter swallowed and looked away. “Oh my god! You’re so in denial you can’t even be truthful with yourself.”

“It’s not like that!” Carter said finally coming up and looking herself in the eye. “Look its great that you had the whole relationship thing sorted okay, and its amazing you got to be with the love of your life already, but in my world—I've never had that together-- My penance.” She sighed heavily “—and I probably never will.” She admitted. “--you come here and you tell us we have the perfect world, that were safe and secure—well sacrifices had to be made—little choices—” she said with a sad look on her face “—like me being in the air force—” her eyes wide and meaningful. Carter looked away nervously her teeth on edge her heart pounding.

“But you love him.” Sam said to her softly. “Believe me he’s the best you’ll ever have.”

Carter looked up to the other Sam them both giving knowing smiles to each other before they burst out laughing together. “Really?!” Carter asked her.

“Ohhh yeah!” Sam nodded “He is—amazing!” She smiled. “Thing is Sam, I think your Jack is in love with you too.” Carter paused for a long time swallowing. “I don’t think he really knows it yet, but then like you said military protocol and everything, he could get blinded by it. He came by my quarters to let me know we could stay, I accused him of not seeing you that way, and just for a second— I see it, I see his feelings for you and then he sees our wedding picture—Sam I think he wants that—when he hugged me, when he held me I knew he could only see you.” Sam looked to the still Carter across from her, “So you love him?”

Carter took a deep breath “Being in a world where I got to marry the man I loved, sounds like the perfect world to me.”

Samantha shrugged “Yeah—well, I didn’t get to keep mine.” She shrugged “Maybe you guys are on to something.”

“You got to—“ Carter paused heavily.

“I’m sorry for the way I acted about the whole little decisions thing,” Samantha told her “I kind of have a chip on my shoulder about—”

“Hey,” Carter said shaking her head “Come on—” she said with a chuckle “its something we have in common, if anyone understands—” Carter said.

Samantha smiled “right back at you.”

Carter chuckled “Yeah!”

“Now lets get this working in record time.” Samantha suggested.

* * *

“Thor!” Doctor Samantha O’Neill exclaimed as the small grey alien transported in front of the Stargate. She turned to see Hammond stand behind her “General Hammond this is Thor. He’s the Asgard I spoke to.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” The Asgard greeted.

“What are you doing here?” Samantha asked him surprised.

“We took the liberty of examining your dead General Hammond, to look for certain genetic marker, in the hope we could with your permission look into slowing down the deterioration of our own DNA.”

Hammond nodded “Did you find anything of worth?” he asked.

“Not as we expected to. We did find one among your dead with the genetic marking of the next evolutionary step in the human race. Where if mated with the right female has the potential for greatness amongst your kind.”

“Oh?” Hammond asked.

“We took the liberty of reviving him.” Thor said and with a flash Jack O’Neill appeared beside them.

Samantha gasped loudly before stepping forward in amazement tears in her eyes “Jack?” she asked. “My Jack?!” With that she threw her arms around him and burst into joyful tears.

“Its me, my love.” He whispered to her “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I never meant to leave you. I’m sorry. It’s me I’m home.” He soothed her

“I-I-I don’t understand—how is this possible?” She asked “You were—dead you should be rotting by now.”

“O’Neill’s original body was not beyond repair for the Asgard, he hadn’t been dead long enough yet, we would appreciate some tissue samples once the healing is complete.”

“Of course Thor buddy anything.” Jack said to him.

“Doctor O’Neill you have chosen your mate wisely. I believe the offspring you are carrying will be as exceptional as we expect.”

They both looked shocked and wide eyed at the alien “I-I’m what?”

“Pregnant?!” Jack asked immediately clutching at his wife.

Thor nodded “About two weeks pregnant—”

Sam gasped “Oh my God!” she paused looking worried “Oh my God the Entropic cascade failure—did it hurt _our_ baby!?” she asked worried.

“Your baby is in perfect health Doctor O’Neill and has no side effects of the Entropic cascade failure.” Thor said with a nod, while Samantha looked relieved.

“What’s with the Doctor O’Neill’s hm? I thought you sided with ‘Carter’?” he questioned.

“I am never going to complain at being identified with your name ever again!” she said passionately.

“Really?” he said with a grin “and what brought you to this revolutionary conclusion?” he asked.

* * *

“You got the quantum mirror working?!” he asked amazed “and you went through it!” He grinned widely “Thats my genius wife!” he exclaimed.

“You were alive!” she exclaimed. He looked at her then caught a hold of her meaning, and he looked heartbroken for her “I’d just lost you and there you were, wonderfully perfectly alive in this amazing world.”

“Well where were you? Did I get a two way with—” he started.

“No!” she said with a little push to his shoulder and then a laugh when he actually looked disappointed “She was in the military.”

“She being the you of that world?”

“Yup.”

“Military?”

“Yup?”

“Under my command?”

“Right again.”

“Ah!” he stated.

“Ya.” She agreed.

“He was still so in love with her!” He exclaimed.

“How do you know that?” she asked.

“Any world where Jack O’Neill meets Samantha Carter he falls in love with her.”

“She was different to me.” Samantha stated.

“How different?” he asked.

“She had military hair.” She said with a grin.

“A hair cut is meant to get me to not fall in love with you?” Jack asked her skeptically.

“She was a Major.” Samantha observed.

Jack looked impressed and Samantha shoved him lightly again “What? All I’m saying is at your age its impressive.” He shrugged “he loved her, I know.”

“And she him.” Samantha informed him.

“But they couldn’t be together.” He said even quieter.

“No.” Sam confirmed and looked down sadly. Holding her stomach. “I can’t believe I didn’t know—”

“Well its been an eventful couple of weeks.” Jack admitted.

“ _They_ might never know this!” Sam said to him.

“Hey, c’mere.” He said softly bringing her in for a hug as she started to cry again.

“Oh Jack, I missed you!” she exclaimed.

“He took care of you though yes? He comforted you?” he asked her.

“He was really sweet.” She admitted with a nod.

“Good.” Jack said after a minute. “But not too much right?” he asked her in jest.

Samantha chuckled “No!”

“Just checking!” he said with a grin to her.

Sam looked up at him thoughtfully and tightened her arms around him “I hope they get their chance one day.” And with a kiss they left the room.


End file.
